Unknown Theme
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: hanya ke-isengan Author membuat FF ini untuk menutupi rasa frustasi-nya.. .*hiks... / ini HaeHyuk dan Yumi sebagai tambahan Chara (Y : *flat face* ) / Review atau gak? silahkan :D / #Park EunRa JewELFishy


"haaahhh...", untuk kesekian kalinya seorang perempuan berisi(?) menghela nafasnya didepan laptopnya yang menampilkan layar dengan pikiran absurd. "...", jemarinya masih mematung di atas tuts keyboard disertai dengan raut wajahnya yang kian frustasi.

"Aaaarrgghh~! Gak dapat pencerahan sama sekali~!", gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi mengalahkan tokoh Hagrid dalam cerita _Harry Potter_...

"lu napa thor? Kesambet setan?", tanya seorang pemuda manis dengan suraian hitam yang keluar dari kandangnya *Digeplak Jewels* ralat, dari kamar mandi sehabis membersihkan diri. "setan dengkulmu?! Gua frustasi~!", dengus perempuan yang dipanggil ' _thor_ ' itu dan semakin gemas untuk mengacak rambutnya hingga satu per satu helai rambutnya mendarat mulus di lantai maupun di atas keyboard laptopnya.

"wooyy~! Beresin tuh rambut! Gua gak mau nge-bersihin rontokan rambut lu...!", Hyukjae _**–nama pemuda itu—**_ menjitaki kepala Yeoja itu tanpa dosa. "Sakit Oppa~!", ringisnya.

"habisnya, lu frustasi kenapa?",

"gak dapet pencerahan... lanjutin atau buat Fanfict baru...", jelas perempuan itu dengan suramnya membuat Hyukjae sedikit menjauhinya saat ia merasa hawa dingin aneh yang berasal dari perempuan absurd tersebut. "hooohh... emangnya lu gak dapet ide pas baca beberapa Doujinshi R18+ yang lu baca di internet?", kembali Hyukjae bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"... gak dapet sama sekali...! dan bisakah kau tidak mengungkapkan aib gue...?", Hyukjae menyengir polos. "hmm... bagaimana kalau tentukan tema dulu... soal alur cerita atau judulnya bisa belakangan...", usul Hyukjae sembari duduk di sebelah perempuan dengan kehidupan blangsak(?) tersebut. "baiklah... kalau begitu, kita mulai dari mana?",

Hyukjae nampak berpikir sebentar... "kalau _Romance_?",

Perempuan itu mulai mengetik asal...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hujan membasahi kedua insan yang berada di jalan raya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap sosok pemuda lainnya dengan kosong. Dadanya kian sakit saat melihat keadaan pemuda yang terbaring tepat di depannya dengan darah mengalir bebas pada pelipis ataupun dari mulutnya._

" _Hyukkie-ya... ku-kumohon, bertahanlah...", ucap pemuda itu bergetar sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukkie tersebut. "...", pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat... dengan perlahan, ia menangkup wajah pemuda yang berada di atasnya._

" _Hae-ah... a-apa ini... saatnya?", tanya Hyukkie lirih. "tidak Hyukkie, kumohon... bertahanlah... se-sebentar lagi ambulance-nya.. datang...", suara pemuda itu kian parau disertai kedua matanya yang mulai memerah menahan tangis."su..dahlah, jika... memang sudah, waktunya... a-aku ikhlas..",_

" _tapi tidak denganku Hyuk! Aku tidak rela kau pergi!",_

" _...", Hyukkie mengelus kedua pipi Hae dengan lembut. "Hae-ah... aku tahu, tapi... jika sudah saatnya... aku ataupun kau... tak 'kan bisa menghindarinya...", ucap Hyukkie yang kemudian ia terbatuk sesaat._

" _memang... rasanya terlalu cepat... untukku... tapi, dimana ada kehidupan... kematian pasti akan berada di sisinya... Hae-ya, cobalah untuk menerimanya... dengan hati yang tenang... dan tidak... masalah jika kau... menitik 'kan air matamu...", Hae terdiam._

" _...lalu... se-benarnya... aku tak tahu, harus... berkata apalagi... tapi, terima kasih... telah berada di sisiku... selama lima... tahun terakhir ini... dan maaf jika aku... sering membuatmu repot...",_

" _tidak Hyuk...! kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku...! aku malah senang dengan sifatmu yang selalu membuat hidupku berwarna...!", Hyukkie hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "... kalau begitu.. syukurlah... ji-ka, aku membuat kehidupanmu... berwarna... bagaikan pelangi yang.. membentang di langit sehabis... hujan...", perlahan kedua mata Hyukkie memberat disertai nafasnya yang kian menipis._

" _terima kasih... untuk segalanya... Hae-ya...",_

 _Dan kemudian, hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar disertai dengan beberapa petir yang menggelegar._

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU DULU! Ya! Kenapa lu buat gue mati dicerita-nya?! Dan juga kenapa harus ada _Angst_ segala?!", protes Hyukjae saat membaca deretan FF yang diketik perempuan yang berstatus Author. "yaah mau gimana lagi? Gue ngetik sesuai yang ada di dalam kepala gua...", sungut perempuan itu sedikit jengkel dengan nada suara pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"aaahhh~! Batal! Batal! Coba yang lain!", dan akhirnya cerita itu langsung dihapus.

"lalu, tema apa lagi?",

"hmm... kalau _Fantasy_?",

Dan kembali Author mengetik asal...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kobaran api terus membumi hanguskan apa yang berada di sekitarnya. Dua orang yang berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sepuluh meter di antara mereka berdua. "... haahh... haahh.. haa..", yang satu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "...", sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam menatap orang itu dengan datar._

" _Donghae-ah, kumohon sadarlah..!", seru Hyukjae sembari menahan luka pada perutnya. "...", pemuda itu tetap diam dan kembali melancarkan serangan demi serangan pada Hyukjae yang sudah dalam kondisi tidak meyakinkan_ **–** _ **walau tetap bisa dihindar**_ **—**

 _Pemuda perak itu hanya bisa menatap sendu pemuda yang ia cintai itu, pikirannya kini sedang dikendalikan oleh wanita brengsek yang entah di mana ia berada. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, ia kembali melancarkan serangannya dengan beberapa bola api yang ia buat namun berhasil dihindari oleh Donghae._

" _maaf, Teukie Hyung... aku terpaksa menggunakan sihir 'itu'...", gumam Hyukjae yang sudah benar-benar merasa terpojok. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa di bawah kakinya yang di ikuti kumpulan lingkaran sihir beragam warna tepat di depannya._

 _Lingkaran raksasa berwarna putih itu kian membesar dan tiba-tiba langsung menghilang, di ikuti kedua tangan pemuda perak itu mengarah tepat ke arah Donghae yang mulai menyiapkan tombak air dan petir di kedua tangannya._

" _Ten Elements of Heaven : astéri Ouranó...!",_

 _Masing-masing lingkaran sihir warna tersebut mengeluarkan serangan menyerupai laser berbeda elemen.. air, tanah, api, angin, es, petir, logam, cahaya, tanaman, dan bayangan yang bergabung menjadi satu dan mengarah pada pemuda yang masih bergeming di tempatnya yang juga ikut melancarkan serangannya dengan melempar kedua tombaknya yang sudah menjadi satu._

 _BOOM_

 _Suara ledakan menggema di tempat yang sudah luluh lantah tersebut. Hyukjae terengah-tengah akibat menggunakan sihir yang sudah dilarang oleh Hyungnya. Tatapannya terfokus pada objek di hadapannya yang terhalang oleh kumpulan asap dan debu dari ledakan kedua sihir mereka._

' _berhasilkah...?', pikirnya._

 _Kumpulan asap tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya... dan mendapatai tempat dimana pemuda yang ia hadapi tersebut... kosong._

" _...?!", pemuda perak itu terkesiap. "kema—"_

 _ZRAAASS_

 _Waktu terasa melambat saat sebilah pedang berhasil menggores tubuhnya. Hyukjae mematung dan sesekali ia meringis saat ia merasakan sakit pada punggungnya... lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok Donghae yang masih menatapnya dengan datar... dan bersiap kembali untuk menyerangnya kembali._

" _Dong—",_

 _JLEB_

" _...Hae...", darah mengalir saat ia terbatuk. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya tumbang dengan pedang tertancap pada punggung hingga tembus ke perut. Darah segar merembes keluar hingga membasahi tanah._

" _...", perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang... tetapi, sebelumnya ia bisa melihat..._

 _Air mata dari-nya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

BLETAK

"YA! Kenapa lu jitakin gua lagi?!", sungut author sambil mengusap kelapa.. eh? Kepala-nya yang menjadi ' _korban_ '. "Kenapa lu buat gua mati lagi dicerita sih?! Emangnya gua punya salah apa sih sampe lu keknya demen banget bikin gua menderita...", ucap Hyukjae yang sudah kesal hingga memunculkan perempatan samar pada pelipisnya.

"gua udah bilang tadi, kalo gua ketik sesuai yang di kepala gua... (* _author jeda minum bentar_ *) lagipula yang demen banget bikin lu menderita 'kan si Yumi...", jelasnya. "kalo begitu, kenapa lu juga ikutan bikin gua menderita?",

"Mollayo, mungkin gegara hasutan Yumi beberapa bulan yang lalu...", lanjut-nya sambil menggidik 'kan kedua bahunya tak acuh...

... dan diwaktu bersamaan orang yang dimaksud bersin-bersin seketika di negeri seberang...

"aaarrgghh~! Tetap gak terima! Hapus! Hapus!",

Dan lagi FF tersebut dihapus kembali. "tema apa lagi? Gua coba deh buat lu gak mati lagi...", pemuda itu berpikir sebentar...

" _Drama,_ dengan sedikit _Hurt/Comfort_...",

Kembali lagi jemari perempuan itu bergerak...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sesak, peluh keringat, terengah-engah, panas... dan kesakitan._

 _Keempat kata itu menjadi kata yang tepat untuk kedua insan yang berada di ruangan gelap tersebut. Seorang pemuda menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya menghalau pemuda lainnya untuk menatap iris caramel miliknya. "Hyukkie...", suara berat dari pemuda dengan suraian hitam terdengar olehnya._

" _...", pemuda itu langsung menarik paksa lengan pemuda yang di panggil Hyukkie itu saat ia melihat air mata mengalir bebas dari pelupuk matanya. "...", ia tetap diam membiarkan Hyukkie terisak. Jemari tangannya mulai mengelus pelan pipi tirus pemuda tersebut._

" _Hae-ah...", pemuda itu menatap iris caramel tersebut._

" _tak bisakah... kau... membiarkanku pulang?",_

 _Tanpa diduga, ia menampar pemuda manis tersebut. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI!", bentaknya emosi hingga membuat air mata Hyukkie kian deras. "ku-kumohon Hae-ah... hiks... a-aku... merindukan ke-keluargaku... a-aku merindukan Choco... aku.. hiks... merindukan saha-batku...—",_

" _TETAP TAK KUIZINKAN KAU PERGI!", kembali lagi Hae bentak dan menampar kembali pipi Hyukkie mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena tak sengaja tergigit oleh pemuda manis tersebut. "...", dan keheningan kembali menyapa mereka._

" _Hyukkie... kumohon, jangan pergi... jangan pergi dari sisiku... kau MILIKKU... tidak boleh ada orang lain yang MEMILIKIMU...", ucap Hae kembali dengan suara lembutnya walau tak bisa menghentikan tangisan diam dari pemuda yang berada di bawahnya._

 _Kembali ia bergerak dengan 'sedikit kasar' hingga ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan erangan kesakitan dari Hyukkie yang sudah tak bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya. Ia pasrah dengan perlakuan-nya yang semakin liar semenjak kejadian itu... kejadian dimana pemuda tampan itu merasa dikhianati olehnya walau sebenarnya hanya kesalahpahaman belaka._

 _Pemuda manis itu tahu... sangat tahu malah, jika pemuda yang berada di atasnya ini memiliki sedikit 'gangguan' pada kepribadiannya... selama ia bersamanya, ia selalu berhati-hati dan selalu memberi alasan yang bisa diterima oleh pemuda tersebut._

 _Tapi, kejadian itu..._

 _Kejadian yang benar-benar hanya kesalahpahaman saja membuat Hae tak bisa terkontrol hingga membuatnya menjadi sedikit_ _ **–atau mungkin lebih—**_ _psycho pada-nya dan mengklaim bahwa ia adalah miliknya sepenuhnya dan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri._

 _Hawa panas terus menyelimuti mereka berdua... hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai puncaknya secara bersamaan. "...", Hae terdiam sebentar lalu ia 'melepaskan dirinya' dari pemuda tersebut dan langsung merapikan helai pakaian miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia menoleh pada Hyukkie yang meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada telinga pemuda tersebut. "You're Mine... I Love You...", bisiknya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Hyukkie dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

 _CKLEK_

 _BLAM_

" _...", telapak tangan kurus itu mulai mencengkram lemas pada kasur yang ia tindih. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tubuh dan hatinya sangat sakit, ia merasa sakit dengan perubahan pemuda yang ia sayangi itu._

 _Tubuhnya... penuh dengan beberapa luka cambuk ataupun sayatan yang dilakukan oleh Hae... tapi itu belum seberapa dengan hatinya yang benar-benar sakit._

" _Hae-ah...",_

.

.

.

.

.

"AAARRGGHH! SUDAH CUKUP!", teriak Hyukjae sambil mengacak suraian hitamnya frustasi sedangkan author hanya menutup kedua telinganya dari suara tenor dari pemuda tersebut. "apa lagi Oppa? Masih gak terima?", tanya perempuan itu yang mulai jengkel dengan emosi Hyukjae.

"tentu saja! Gua gak terima ceritanya!",

"lha?! Tapi 'kan gua gak bikin lu mati lagi...",

"Iya emang! Tapi lu buat gua jadi *****-nya! Ditambah lagi gua dalam kondisi menyedihkan banget!", protes Hyukjae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada beberapa deretan kata pada Dokumen tersebut. "jadi, mau diganti lagi?", Hyukjae mengangguk dengan semangat 45.. tapi untuk author...

"Aaarrgghh! Oppa~! Gua udah capek dengan keprotesanmu! Ditambah lagi dengan utang FF lainnya!", teriaknya frustasi sampe tak sengaja ia menyikut pemuda tersebut hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

GUBRAK

"YA! Gak usah pake kekerasan donk!", protes Hyukjae.

"gua gak sengaja Oppa! Dan bisa gak... gak usah pake marah segala?!",

"lu juga... bisa gak, gak usah pake nada emosi gitu?!",

Dan perempatan samar tercetak pada pelipis author..

"hooo... ngajak ribut jadinya?", tanya-nya dingin sambil melemaskan jemari tangannya. "heh! Kau yang mulai yeeh...", sahut Hyukjae yang mulai bersiap-siap...

Dan entah kenapa, latar belakangnya berubah menjadi tempat reruntuhan bangunan.

"AAAaaaaaarrrrggghhh!",

Dan akhirnya hanya terdengar suara pukulan, benda jatuh, teriakan... dan kentut seseorang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"mereka berisik sekali?", celetuk seorang pemuda brunette yang sedang menikmati segelas teh hangat yang ia buat. "mungkin lagi berdebat entah apa itu... yang pasti kita jangan sampe ikutan aja...", sahut seorang perempuan yang berada disebelahnya yang sibuk melihat beberapa review lewat ponsel-nya.

"kau benar... dan juga...", pemuda itu meletak 'kan gelasnya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. "kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau masih di Jepang, Yumi?",

"tadinya aku ingin menemui Eunra... tapi melihat keadaannya, gak jadi deh...", jelas perempuan itu dan pemuda itu mengangguk sambil ber'oh' ria. "ya sudahlah... dan bagaimana dengan kelanjutan FF-mu yang dua itu?", tanya pemuda yang diketahui Donghae itu.

"L.Y.M.P. dan P.i.L. maksudnya? Masih dalam proses...", jawab Yumi sekena-nya hingga suasana _awkward_ tercipta di antara mereka berdua dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak kembali berbicara saat mendengar kegaduhan dari ruangan sebelah yang kian menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EnD**

 **Haaaahhh...**

 **Ini hanya ke-isengan aku aja... karena sedikit frustasi dengan beberapa file yang sempat hilang *hiks* untuk kelanjutan** _ **Alfheim**_ **-ku dan Sequel dari** _ **Snow Fairy**_ **-ku serta kedua FF Yumi... dimohon untuk bersabar yaah? *uhuk***

 **Kamsahamnida~**

 **#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
